


In Your Eyes

by MalcolmReynoldsWidow (malcolm_reynolds_widow)



Category: Castle
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Episode Related, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_reynolds_widow/pseuds/MalcolmReynoldsWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes..."</p><p>Elaboration of a scene and deleted scene from "Always".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

First his hands, then his mouth. The weight of his body as he pinned her against the door. Hands trembling when he plucked her blouse open only to halt at the sight of the dark knot between her breasts. His mouth again when she brought her hand to his face, softly, smiling through tears and kisses.

His shoulders and arms cradled her as she leaned back and he rose over her. She reached to unbutton his shirt, distracting them both with the need to taste, to kiss, to devour. His shirt was open and untucked and he straightened, looking down at her while kicking off his shoes. Waiting?

Tit for tat, she thought hysterically and sat up to pull off her blouse and bra together, a lump on the floor. His breath turned to a moan at the sight of her. While he paused to gaze she returned the favor. She'd never seen him without a shirt and he was the opposite of the whipcord-lean greyhounds she'd bedded recently.

His body, not ripped but firm, solid, sensual flesh on strong arms and across a broad chest. Her hands reached up to grip his shoulders at the same moment that he came down to lie over her. His skin was hot on her rain-chilled breasts, his tongue hot as it slid against hers.

His hands curled under her, spread across her back, urging her to move up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and strained to keep her lips on his. Once she was completely laid out her hands went to his belt buckle and were amazingly met with resistance.

His hands moved hers firmly to her own waistband and she laughed into his kiss. Tit for tat. Together they each removed their own pants and underwear. Finally, finally, he stretched out and gathered her in his arms, nothing but flesh and skin between their pounding hearts.

Hands, her hands, roaming, exploring the form that her eyes had become so familiar with over the years. His hands and his mouth moved together to investigate her body in his turn. The places that make her twitch or sigh or moan were open to him and he was quick but thorough.

Her legs and arms tipped him to put her on top. There would be endless time to tease and simmer and learn each other. Right now she wanted to see and be seen, taking him inside her and bracing her hands on his chest as he stared up at her with dark, knowing eyes.

His hands moved to push back the curtain of her hair. One tucked it behind her ear while the other trailed downward to brush the backs of his knuckles over her nipple. Hips bore down and thrust up in uneven rhythm until they fell into synch. 

His hands toyed with her breasts and she bent her head to take his fingers in her mouth. She sucked, hard and slick, while his other hand dropped down to lay his fingers between her folds, just short of the place where they were joined. She ground down, slow, circling, her mouth open on a gasp as he dragged his fingertips over the spot, the epicenter of the storm lashing her senses.

Her eyes met his, held his gaze, watched as his lips formed soundless words. His hand shifted from her mouth to the back of her neck and she leaned down, close but not quite kissing as the new angle struck all the right places and she cried out _Castle_ as his mouth waited and she crested and climaxed.

His body pulsed under her, inside her, all around and his lips captured hers at the last moment before his own explosion, his hips and tongue thrusting up as she rolled with him.

His arms cradled her as he brought her down to lie beside him. She flung an arm and leg over him, her head on his shoulder and under his chin as he kissed her hair. They fell into sleep as gently and easily as they'd fallen into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "In your eyes  
> the light the heat  
> in your eyes  
> I am complete  
> in your eyes  
> I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
> in your eyes  
> the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
> in your eyes  
> I see the light and the heat  
> in your eyes  
> oh, I want to be that complete  
> I want to touch the light  
> the heat I see in your eyes - "
> 
> \- Peter Gabriel


End file.
